Space
by Gentle Hina
Summary: Alfred and Matilda, when they were six, made a promise to become astronauts and to go to space together. But, it seems that Alfred beat her to it, and Matilda's determined to met up with him. Little!America & LittleFem!Canada, K , OneShot.


_"When I grow up, I want to be an astronaut." He grinned at me before looking back up at the large field of stars over our heads. I looked up with him, my breath taken away from the sight._

_"I wanna be an astronaut with you!" I grabbed his hand and smiled as wide as I could, causing him to do the same._

_"Then we'll go up there together!"_

I wasn't sure how I was going to met up with him up there. I wasn't sure how to reach space, but it can't be that far away!

_I knew from the start that it was impossible to meet with having climbed a tree._

So I decided to climb a tree in my backyard at night. Aiming to reach space I climbed and climbed and climbed, but I wasn't close at all! No matter how far I reached my arm out when I was at the top of the tree, I couldn't even reach a star. Gritting my teeth in frustration I tried to reach out my arm even more, only to fall down and break my leg.

_It only means that you went that far away._

I learned from when I was six that I couldn't reach space from the top of a tree. Now that I'm eight, I know better! Trees arn't tall enough to reach space! So, I eagerly accepted the invitation to go mountain climbing with my dad; When I reach the top, I'll be close enough to go to space!

_I knew from the start that it was impossible to meet on the top of a mountain._

It took a while, yes it did, but soon enough I reached the top. As I stood there, eyes sparkling with utter fascination and from having reached the top, I reached my arms out to go up there. But it didn't work! No matter how much I tried and tried, it wouldn't work, just like before! I felt tears starting to come up, but I brushed them back.

"What are you doing, Maple-Kins?"

"I'm trying to go to space, daddy! But it won't work!"

"You can't get to space like that! You need a spaceship to do that."

"So I need a spaceship...?"

"And you have to be an adult to drive one. You also have to go through A LOT of training before you can be an astronaut."

"...Oh."

_It only means that you went that far away._

By the time I was nine, I knew a lot of things about space: Like, how it didn't have any air, and how there's no gravity! I'm sure to be an astronaut when I grow up! And, so he wouldn't feel lonely because I'm taking so long, I decided to start writing to him.

_Monday, Febuary 8th  
>Dear Alfred,<br>I learned a lot of things today at school! I learned that no air is in space, and that there isn't any gravity either! You're also supposed to way a LOT less in space too! I think that I'm going to be a good astronaut when I grow up. I know that you have to stay near the spaceship when your fixing it on the outside, and how people use the bathrooms, and even what kind of training they have to go through! I think that you're lucky to be up there already, but that doesn't bother me at all. It just means that I have to try a little harder to meet you. After all, we're supposed to do things TOGETHER, and I don't want you to be so alone up there! _

_Love,  
>Matilda<em>

Then, one day, me and my dad decided to go on a car trip to the next state. It was just me and dad, so I was able to sit in the front seat!

"Mattie, put your seatbelt on!" Dad said to me as he started up the car.

"Ook!"

But I hadn't, cause there were stars out, and if I had put it on, then I wouldn't have been able to see the stars that well. And besides, I don't think dad noticed, so I wasn't going to get in trouble!

_"It was because the stars were so bright!"_

The stars were out and shining even more than usual, so I sat hiiiigh on my knees and leaned as far as I could so I could see out the windshield better. Dad was humming to the radio, driving smoothly.

_"That's why I did that. They were so pretty."_

But, dad noticed I wasn't wearing my seatbelt.

"Matilda, put your seatbelt on! What if we're in a car crash? You'll go straight through the window, you're so small!"

"Daddy, no I won't!-"

_"I really wished he could see the stars from where I am. They're just so-"_

When I woke up, everything was weird. I wasn't in my red shirt and blue shorts, I was in a white dress with short puffy sleeves. I didn't even have shoes or socks on! And I certainly wasn't in the car with daddy. In fact, I wasn't sure where I was.

There wasn't any grass, so I wasn't in a field.

There wasn't any concrete, so I wasn't on a sidewalk.

There wasn't any carpet or wood, so I wasn't in a house.

There wasn't even _anything_ where I was! But it _was _really bright, that was for sure.

"Mattie!"

_I knew that voice. It was a voice that I wanted to hear for so long._

I turned around and saw him. _Him. _I ran to him as fast as I could and, unlike a dream I had before, he didn't disappear when I touched him. He stayed, and he was warm, just like he was before he went to space.

"Alfred, I can't believe that I'm seeing you again! Gosh," Still holding on to him tightly, I looked around at the white around us everywhere, "I thought space was supposed to be all black! Where's the Moon, and the stars, and the planets?"

Alfred smiled at me and took my hand, leading me somewhere.

"We're not at space right now, but we can go see it from here!"

He was still taller than me, which made me a little mad, but I quietly forgave him just because I haven't seen him in a while.

He stopped in front of a window and, when I looked, there was space! I gripped his hand tighter, grinning happily.

"I knew I'd make it to space with you!"

Weekly Times Newpaper: Friday, July 4th

A drunk driver, George Harley, age 46, hit Benny Williams and his daughter Matilda Williams as they were going out of state for a road trip. Matilda Williams, age 9, was flung out of the windshield and died on impact. Benny Williams survived with a broken arm and cuts. George Harley has been arrested and is due in court.

* * *

><p>Ahaha, I'm messing around with other stories again. ;u; Sorry guys, but I wanted to write something like this! I honestly didn't expect it to turn out like this! (Not sure <em>how <em>I wanted it to turn out anyway, but still...)

And yes, in Heaven you can see space |D; I mean, I guess you could. Oh Matilda, you should have listened to your dad. :'D


End file.
